


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Basically Porn, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot-what-plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bellatrix Black Lestrange is a professional when it comes to breaking people to her will. Yet, she realises that Hermione Granger is a very different kind of girl.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Other
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut piece dedicated to Larabozzy who wanted some more Bellamione stuff. I was going to try some other things, but, then I had the idea of this little piece...
> 
> Read the warnings. As always, this is a piece for fun, don't take it too seriously.

Death Eaters were seriously misunderstood creatures, Bellatrix Black Lestrange thought to herself, as she carved her blade into the chest of the random muggle she had acquired. After all, it was all simply based upon logical behaviour, like any creature; the strong preyed upon the weak, it was natural. The muggle in question was tied to the large wooden X post she kept in her bedroom; she liked being able to wake up and see one tied up, if it was still alive. This one had given her quite the hunt; he was fit and healthy, her favourite kind of prey. It got her all tingly just thinking about it.

“It looks just like us,” She murmured to no-one, “And it has the same kind of body as us, the world sure is magical.” She sighed dreamily, deciding to draw a picture of the earth into his shoulder with her sharp blade, even though it only came out as a very poorly drawn circle. The muggle screamed but she just shushed at him, annoyed as he had ruined her artwork. Damn creatures.

“You’re fucking crazy, bitch.” It spat in her direction, making her cackle with glee. She flicked out with her tongue, moaning as she licked whatever saliva she could reach from her face, to the disgusted expression of the muggle.

“Oh they always say the same, talk the same, you see that’s how you know they aren’t like us, but it’s fun to imagine.” She giggled like a schoolgirl, placing kisses all along the muggles neck while poking him gently in the gut with her knife, making him cry out in pain.

Bellatrix had never enjoyed such a time of peace and prosperity in the world. After that stupid little boy, Harry Potter, had gotten himself blown up by the Dark Lord, there was finally a sense of calm to the world. The Dark Lord had worked hard to free the enslaved magical population; it had been only six months yet he had achieved more in that time than any wizard had in magical history. Free from archaic laws that prevented freedom of magical beings, they were finally free to hunt. Oh how she had missed the feeling of the chase as she stalked muggles in alleys or parks at will, letting her inner beast out. The Death Eaters had been the only magical folk to truly embrace their animalistic nature but she knew now that the Dark Lord had opened the way, more of their kin would follow. The muggles lived in fear as magical communities all over the world rose up, hunting muggles for sport as news of the British Ministry falling spread around the world. The Dark Lord turned his eyes towards Europe, as he handed control of the United Kingdom to his most trusted and most loyal servant, Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Muggles were captured and sold in the street, as were muggleborn witches and wizards. They were hardly more than muggles were; mere prey for the strong. If a muggleborn could show they were capable, then she would let them live. She was yet to find one who was able to prove anything of the sort.

“Ah…” She said vaguely, “What a beautiful day. Oh?”

She was a bit surprised; she thought that the muggle was dying but her idle rubbing of the large cock hanging between his legs was getting a response. It was the only thing they were good for; some of these muggles had impressive bodies and tended to be much more satisfying than the witches or wizards she had sampled in the past. This muggle’s rather large specimen was getting quite hard in her hands and she cackled at the sight.

“You should be saving your blood,” She admonished, as if disciplining a child, “You’ll need that very soon. Silly prey, so eager to be finished.”

He said nothing as his eyes had become glassy and unfocused due to blood loss. Bellatrix was the best at what she did for a reason; she had already severed several of the muggle’s spinal nerves and as a result his body was failing to recognise that his blood pressure was dropping and counter it, thus allowing her to keep her victims hard as a rock right up until the end, since the body did such a good job of maintaining blood to the groin. It was an old trick, admittedly, but one of her favourites. She giggled like a schoolgirl as she lifted her robes and flicked off her undies, lowering herself onto his hard member.

“Ah… You’re a lucky boy, I’ll give you a nice reward for being so good…” She cooed to him softly, as she bounced up and down, moaning loudly as she used his cock for her own pleasure, despite what she was telling him softly in his ear.

As the muggle, against his will, shot spurt after spurt inside her, while slowly bleeding from multiple wounds, she sighed. Life was good, wasn’t it?

******************

“Hm…”

Bellatrix surveyed the market from behind her silver Death Eater mask. Not that she needed one; everyone knew who she was, she just liked the fear it created. She didn’t see anything particularly exciting on display. Lots of naked males and females, in various states of mind. She didn’t really like the completely broken ones; they were no fun as they just stood there and let Bellatrix do anything she wanted. No fun at all. Might as well be dead.

She strolled past the cages, nothing taking her fancy. That was until she spotted one.

“Wait. It can’t be.”

She backtracked, standing in front of the cage that contained that signature bushy hair she would recognise anywhere.

“This one, how did you get it? Never mind, give me this one. Now!” She snapped, causing the guards to jump in front of the notoriously dangerous woman and scramble for the keys uttering a “Yes, my Lady”.

“She is restricted, yes?” Bella snapped, getting a nod from the guard.

“Yes my lady,” He replied, bowing low, “She has been fitted with the standard ankle bracelet, she cannot cast any magic.”

“Good. Give her to me.”

The guards pulled open the door of Hermione Granger’s cage, stepping in to roughly drag her out into the busy marketplace.

Hermione looked like a bit of a mess; she hadn’t eaten in days, she was thin and frail and had clearly been heavily abused. She had a black eye and deep, purple bruising on her waist and shoulders. Yet, Bella’s eyes gleamed with interest at the hateful look Hermione was giving her. It was the same glare that Hermione had given her during the war when they had encountered each other, before Harry had foolishly gotten himself killed, not realising that the Dark Lord had one more horcrux he had not told anyone about.

“Oh yes, yes, this is exactly what I need…” She grinned, quickly whipping her wand with expertise and forcing Hermione’s hands into conjured cuffs behind her back. Bella grinned with glee as she placed a hand around Hermione’s arm and apparated back to the entrance of the main Death Eater headquarters where she resided.

She marched her new prize through the hallways, no-one taking any particular interest in Hermione. Most of them had their own, much better, much cleaner toys to use than the frail, battered muggleborn girl. Bella shook her head in disgust; the stupid, simpering Death Eaters who served under her did not understand. Why have some silly girl who did whatever you wanted when you bought them? Where is the fun? Where is the chase? Where is the hunt? She didn’t want to have someone who was already broken, she wanted to do the breaking, and this girl was still yet to broken it seemed. She hoped that the girl would be challenge, it had been so long since she had broken a true challenge in.

“Ah here we go,” Bella said serenely as she marched Hermione, who hadn’t said a word so far, into her bedroom.

“Oh, whoopsie!” Bella cackled as she she realised she had forgotten about her last toy, the body of which was still tied to the X post and leaking blood onto the floor, finally dead.

“Winky!” She cried out, making the elf appear in front of her. Interestingly, that got a significant reaction from Hermione, even though she tried to hide it. Interesting indeed. The girl clearly had feelings for the elves, meaning that she was not broken yet, and she probably wanted to still save the world. Bella’s mind worked quickly as she analyised.

“Clean this mess up.”

The elf set about its business while Bellatrix instead deposited Hermione onto the bed.

“Ah, the mudblood, it’s been a long time. We all thought you were dead.” Bella said, peering down at the naked frame of Hermione, still laying exactly where she had been thrown.

“Hurry up and do whatever it is you’re going to do.” Hermione said, glaring at her.

“Oh baby,” Bella said, cooing in her little voice that she knew drove her victims mad, often in many different ways, “don’t be angry at me, you’ll come to enjoy what I’m going to do to you, I promise…”

“Let me guess, you’re going to beat me, torture me, fuck me and then either kill me or tie me up until the next time.” Hermione said with a sneer. “You can’t do anything to do me that hasn’t already been done. You’ll have to kill me.”

“Oh little one,” Bella said with sympathy, “You really shouldn’t say things like that around me.”

She whipped her wand and forced Hermione into a spread X on the bed, causing Hermione to turn her head and look away, knowing what was coming.

“Oh, look at this,” Bella said with interest, kneeling down to peer at Hermione’s exposed pussy, “what happened here?”

Hermione knew exactly what she was talking about.

“A gift from Draco’s father.” She said flatly.

“Hm…” Bella observed the brand that had been burned directly onto the folds of Hermione’s outer folds, “No, no, no, I don’t want this here.”

She flicked her wand and to Hermione’s great surprised, healed the scarred tissue instantly. She felt the skin repairing itself; even though she hadn’t wanted to admit it, it had actually felt quite pleasant.

“You can do healing magic?” Hermione asked, despite herself.

“Of course little one, I am behind only the Dark Lord when it comes to spell casting.” It was no prideful boast; this was fact.

“No I mean… Healing magic is only meant to be able to be cast by those who are not corrupted by evil.” Hermione said, remembering from her research.

“Okay little clever girl,” Bella said, amused, “Even if true, what is evil exactly?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Obviously dark spells, causing harm, torturing, murdering, you know? All the things you do daily? To innocent people?”

“No my poor, twisted girl,” Bella shook her head, “Such things are only following ones base nature. Evil is to go against nature, not to flow with it. It is far more evil to deny ones desires than it is to embrace them.”

“I’m not going to sit here and have this conversation with you.” Hermione said in a huff but Bella just cackled. She released the binds on Hermione and let her sit up into a more dignified position.

“Oh no, this is fun!” Bella said excitedly, sitting on the bed next to Hermione, “Tell me more about what you think is evil.” She cackled wildly and Hermione began to wonder if she was better off in her cell or being fucked by Lucius and Draco daily in their manor. Something about the strange behaviour of Bellatrix was far more unsettling than any of the Death Eaters who had tortured her so far.

******************

“No, no, the fourth law states that it is impossible to transfigure those kind of creatures unless they already existed in that form,” Hermione said exasperated, “It is literally impossible.”

Bella giggled and flicked her wand, summoning a chair that she then turned into a monkey than she then turned into a cup.

“But, how…?” Hermione said, baffled, “It is imp-”

“We need to take that word out of your vocabulary,” Bella giggled, “I might have to start punishing you when you say it.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, getting a mad cackle from Bella. The crazy woman hadn’t actually caused her any harm yet, so she was kind of grateful for the respite on her body. It was almost more unnerving that she had sat in Bellatrix’s bedroom for almost a month, more bored than anything else. Bellatrix put on some truly gruesome displays of what she did to muggles in her bedroom, yet she never directed any of the same violence or sexual desires towards her. Hermione was torn; she felt angry on behalf of the muggles who suffered under Bella, yet she felt guilty about being relieved that it wasn’t her for once. The world had changed; she knew that she couldn’t save every single muggle or person who suffered under the Death Eaters now. All she could try and do was maybe stimulate some change that would allow future generations to rise up and cast aside the tyranny. She refused to even allow herself to think about Ron or Harry at all, she hadn’t thought about them since Harry died and she wouldn’t let herself buy into hope like that again. That was over, she needed to focus on keeping herself alive in the present so that she could try and make some kind of future, with a proper plan.

The best way to do that, apparently, was to sit and discuss things with Bella. Hermione was intelligent, and it didn’t take her long to figure out that Bellatrix was insanely, maddeningly, lonely. She tortured the muggles for satisfaction, sexual and mental, yet she would always come to Hermione simply to talk about something. She liked when Hermione challenged her, such as when Bella would claim to have undertaken a great feat of magic that day while Hermione would refute it, claming it impossible based on the laws of magic that she knew.

Oh how Bella loved to tear down her idea of what magic could and couldn’t do.

“Little one,” She said soothingly, “If you had seen the kind of magic the Dark Lord achieved, you would understand that the limitations are only placed by what is in your mind, not what is read in a text book written by old men.”

Hermione hated that Bella was a damn genius and that she had figured Hermione out completely, getting a far better read on her than she had on Bella. She was a master torturer, and she could get information out of anyone; it hadn’t taken her too long to figure out that Hermione was desperate for knowledge and learning of any kind, and she held it over her head constantly.

“Oh you should have seen it, the first time he used elemental magic,” Bella sighed dreamily, “The power of the entire world at his finger tips. I could feel the currents in the air, it made me squirt where I stood.” She cackled, getting a frown of disgust from Hermione, yet also sparking her curiosity.

“Elemental magic?” She asked, not familiar with the term.

“Oh sweet baby,” Bella cooed, “Magic unlike anything you’ve ever seen. He taught me some, you know, I’ve never shown anyone. I could show you…”

Damn that woman, she knew how to get right under Hermione’s skin.

“I… Yes, okay, I would like to see that.” Hermione admitted quietly.

“What was that baby, I didn’t catch that?” Bella grinned.

“Bellatrix, please can you show me your elemental magic.” Hermione said in a flat voice, making Bella cackle.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Bella said, suddenly serious, “I’ll not only show you the magic, but I’ll let you use a little bit of your own magic.” 

Hermione perked up, she hadn’t used magic in a very long time, thanks to the suppressor on her ankle. But, surely Bellatrix wouldn’t give her a wand?

Bella cackled, clearly seeing Hermione’s distrust, “Little one, you can do no harm to me even with your wand. The magic in this place won’t allow you to, even if you managed to out-duel me. I can safely give you a wand for a moment, why, I even have this…”

She waved her wand and in her off-hand, another wand appeared that looked exactly like-

“My wand!” Hermione said, shocked.

“Yes. It was a pain to track down, you know,” Bella said, pouting, “It took me all week and I had to hurt some people of my own to get it.”

Hermione stared longingly at the piece of wood Bella was holding in her left hand.

“What… Do you want in return?” Hermione asked, still skeptical.

“You know I’m lonely baby…” She cooed, still pouting, “I can use all the muggles I want but it never really scratches the itch, you know? I want… Someone to look after me, who is going to actually try…”

“Wait so you want me to… What?”

“I want you to make me come,” Bella said simply, “I want you to do your best, I want to feel like you care, and if you can do that, I’ll give you your wand back. For awhile at least.”

Hermione paused. It was a bizarre demand but it wasn’t like she hadn’t had sex before; it was routine for her when she had been captured. But, it was usually various men bending her over or forcibly spreading her legs, she’d never done anything with a woman nor had she ever given anyone satisfaction herself. Death Eaters never trusted slaves enough to put their dicks in their mouths, thankfully to Hermione, although both her pussy and ass had sometimes wished they would make her do oral, if only for a physical break.

“I wouldn’t know what I was doing,” Hermione admitted quietly.

“It’s okay baby,” Bella said with eagerness, nodding, “I can show you, I can! I’ve done plenty before.”

“I see enough of your sex life as it is Bella, I don’t need that mental image.” Hermione said.

Bella simply cackled, laying back on the bed with eagerness. Hermione sighed, she had best get it over with.

“Come here, head between my legs,” Bella said excitedly, hiking up her robes and sliding off her underwear, spreading her legs. Hermione lowered herself into the position that Bella had guided her too, waiting for her next instructions.

“Just slowly lick all around at first, okay?” Bella said smiling, while Hermione took a deep breath in and began her administrations.

She had to admit, Bella tasted really good for some reason. She didn’t know if it was because of a potion or spell or something, but it was delicious. She was dripping wet, and the small strands of clear liquid that stuck to Hermione’s tongue tasted… Sweet. She was soon eagerly lapping away at Bella’s folds while Bella moaned and sighed, spreading her legs wide for Hermione.

“Put a finger in me.” Bella commanded, to which Hermione complied, easily slipping her index finger inside Bella.

“Move it in and out, fast,” Bella moaned, to which Hermione obeyed.

“Two now, no, three…” Bella said huskily, moaning as the fingers were added.

“Suck on my clit, lick it,” Bella gasped out, as Hermione moved her lips upwards, attaching herself to Bella’s clit.

“Just like that, keep going,” Bella moaned and moaned, yet it was a good half an hour and she hadn’t given any signs of orgasm yet. Eventually, she moved Hermione’s head away, frowning slightly.

“It was really good baby but it’s missing something…” She said sullenly. “We’ll try again tomorrow maybe.”

Hermione was frustrated; she didn’t know what was doing wrong, she thought she had followed the instructions perfectly.

Bella internally smirked to herself; she had Hermione right where she wanted her. 

******************

Bella was loving life. The promise of Hermione’s wand and new kinds of magic had spurred the girl onto new heights as she kept trying her best to make Bella orgasm, every day.

What she didn’t know was that Bella was having two, sometimes three, orgasms in her sessions. If there was one thing Bella was fantastic at; it was not giving anything away that she didn’t want to be known. She had been tortured many times by the Dark Lord himself and she never broke, she never screamed or twitched or moved. She had complete control over her body, although perhaps her mind was another story.

“I think I need to be fucked first,” Bella had pondered, as if contemplating a crossword puzzle, “I’ll use a muggle then let you try and finish me off okay?”

Hermione had been disgusted, but she complied, when Bella had ridden some muggle male in front of her, bouncing up and down on the tied up mans rather large cock, noting that Bella clearly had a preference in the type of muscular men she picked out, who were well endowed. The man had eventually came in Bella, who had excitedly run over to the bed, trying not to let any drip out before jumping on the covers and laying back, spreading her legs with a giggle.

Bella definitely didn’t taste as good as usual, but Hermione just closed her eyes and tried not to think about it as she lapped at her rather used pussy, feeling the sticky come inside Bella when she slid her three fingers in and out and sucking firmly on Bella’s clit.

Bella struggled to hide her orgasm that day.

******************

It had taken a few weeks before Bella eventually caved and gave Hermione her reward. To be fair, she wasn’t sure that she would have been able to hold it in anymore regardless, as Hermione had become so very talented. It probably helped that Hermione had little else to do besides sit and wait for Bella to return, waiting for the witch to get home so she could try something new she had been thinking about. It also seemed like Hermione wanted it more than Bella these days since Hermione had worked out that she couldn’t leave, she couldn’t use her magic and she couldn’t even break anything in the room; magic pulsed heavily and physically stopped her movement the second she tried to do anything harmful. With nothing to do other than her daily efforts onto Bella, she had started to look forward to it each day.

Bella had relented as she let out a loud moan, while Hermione had been working on her clit with her tongue. Hermione had several fingers buried inside Bella, and had slipped two fingers into Bella’s ass (lubed from her own juices after having gotten wet, despite herself), pumping both of her holes in and out at the same time. Bella had finally, mercifully, gushed all over Hermione, embracing the feeling and squirting small burst of clear liquid everywhere. To her credit, Hermione didn’t stop immediately, she kept going and making sure that Bella rode out the orgasm, wanting to definitely make sure it was a note worthy one.

“Ah…” Bella said, collapsing back onto the bed, relived.

“Finally…” Hermione said with a smirk, proud of herself.

“You did so good baby…” Bella quietly sighed, as if she hadn’t been having orgasms to Hermione’s administrations for weeks, “I’m proud of you.”

Hermione knew that was getting a little stockholm syndrome, she was no fool, and yet… She couldn’t help but feel a bit proud at the praise and a little warmth at the sight of Bella relaxing, legs spread and leaking fluid, satisfied. She ground her own legs together in need, an act that did not escape Bella’s notice.

“You’ve been so good, I think you deserve your reward…” Bella said happily, sitting up again. “I have a great deal for you,” She said, mischievously.

Hermione’s heart sank, was she not going to get her wand after all?

“Don’t worry you can have your wand…” Bella said, reading Hermione’s face, “Or… You can have it tomorrow instead, and today I’ll lick your pussy until you come, just like you did mine… I promise I’ll make your eyes roll baby…”

Curse that woman, Hermione thought an hour later, as she found herself on her back, legs spread wide and moaning loudly as Bella’s experienced fingers and tongue brought her to orgasm after orgasm. Bella’s fingers were truly magical, it was almost as if Hermione was feeling small electrical shocks inside her each time Bella slid in and out. Hermione had been fucked countless times, by many guys, but it had never, ever, felt as good as this.

Bellatrix simply smiled serenely when she offered Hermione the same deal the next day.

“Okay, last time for tonight, but tomorrow I’m actually going to take the wand.” Hermione had said firmly, as she sat back on the bed and spread her legs, eager for Bella to get between them once again.

“Of course baby,” Bella nodded seriously, “Whatever you want.”

******************

After the second month had gone by, Hermione had forgotten about her wand altogether.

******************

It had been almost a year since she had first been taken as Bella’s prisoner, and she hadn’t realised it until Bella herself had told her.

“It’s been a year, isn’t it crazy baby?” Bella sighed happily while they snuggled together on the bed, a muggle’s muffled cries in the background as he strained against his binds on the X post.

“Really? Gosh…” Hermione was shocked.

“Yeah. You know, I left the door open the other day on purpose.” Bella said quietly, surprisingly serious for once. “Why didn’t you take it?”

Hermione hesitated, “I knew you’d just find me and bring me back.”

“Really?” Bella said with a sly smile.

Hermione sighed. “Okay, look I’ve grown to like it here. You treat me good, and otherwise I would just be getting used as some nasty Death Eaters fuck toy but at least I’m safe, warm and happy here.”

Bella once again surprised Hermione by waving her wand, letting Hermione’s old wand appear in her left hand. She handed it to Hermione, who paused for a moment, before taking it.

She felt the warmth of her magic embrace her, filling her up and recharging her core. She sighed; she had forgotten the feeling of magic in the air but now the air positively sung with it. She stood up, and was surprised when with a slight clunk, the restriction that had been wrapped around her ankle for as long as she could remember now, fell to the ground.

“You are free to leave if you would like.” Bella said with a serious but sad smile. 

“But… If you wanted to stay…” She slowly added on.

Hermione met her eye with a challenging stare, wand in hand and magic unleashed.

“... We could… Have some fun with the muggle together?”

Hermione glared at Bella, pointing her wand directly at her heart. Bella froze for a moment, but the twinkle in Hermione’s eye gave way to a giggle and a laugh. Bella chuckled and stood with Hermione, embracing her with a loving kiss.

“Come on Bella,” Hermione said with a sly look, “Let’s see if it can still get hard or not.”

Bella just cackled, making Hermione smile. She used to hate that cackle, she used to hate the way that Bella would coo at her like a child, and now… She couldn’t imagine life without it.

Bella simply smirked as she watched Hermione roughly jerking the muggle’s cock to full firmness. She hadn’t been convinced yet, but once Hermione had let out a giggle, almost a small cackle of her own and slid down his length, she knew that Hermione had been well and truly broken.


End file.
